


The OTP

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The OTP

Clintasha are always my OTP.

No other can replace them.

Their chemistry is sizzling.

Their looks dazzling.

They are good together.

Like the birds feather.


End file.
